Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, may be secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means. RFID devices can also include inlays which are an RFID device in an intermediate configuration which must then undergo one or more manufacturing operations in order to complete the RFID tag, label or finished RFID device.
RFID devices may include active tags and labels, which include a power source (such as a battery), and passive tags and labels, which do not. In the case of passive RFID devices, in order to retrieve the information from the chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to the RFID tag or label. The excitation signal energizes the tag or label, and the RFID circuitry transmits the stored information back to the reader. The RFID reader receives and decodes the information from the RFID tag. In general, RFID tags can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like.
RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as to those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly), and those to which information may be written during use. For example, RFID tags may store environmental data (that may be detected by an associated sensor), logistical histories, state data, etc.
Many items in the marketplace are packaged, singly or in bulk, in a container for shipping and/or storage. The manufacturers, distributors, retailers, and/or customers may wish to monitor or identify the containers at various points throughout the distribution chain of the items. For example, and as will be referenced throughout for illustrative purposes, pharmaceutical manufacturers commonly package pills or liquids in bottles. It should be understood however, that a variety of other consumer goods, such as personal care products, human and animal consumable food products, dietary supplements, and the like, can be packaged in containers.
Containers that provide consumer food products may also be used in the preparation of the food such as with cooking. Metal that may be contained in such containers can be problematic in that microwave energy can cause sparking of the metal portions causing uneven cooking of the food, spoilage or appliance fires.
In the transport and distribution of consumer goods, various tamper evident solutions have been proposed. While these solutions have become quite sophisticated over time, they still may not be able to provide the consumer with an adequate chain of custody. Therefore, it is important for a consumer to have some assurance that the contents of the container are in their original condition as intended by the manufacturer and that in the event of a problem with the container, the manufacturer and other relevant information related to the product can be quickly provided to the investigator so that the problem may be readily dealt with. In addition, it is important to track the progress of a food container so that integrity of the product can be assured for the consuming public.